Signs
by Lunaculus
Summary: He was no longer the man I loved in my eyes. I should have seen the signs. Usami x Misaki. Twoshot. Possible sequel if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

I should have known there was something wrong from the moment I realized that whenever we were walking down the street outside, cars always slowed down upon noticing him, sometimes even stopping completely. I might have thought it was out of admiration or the shock of seeing someone so famous. Or perhaps even jealousy. He's a well known and wanted bachelor, after all. I bet anyone would want to have a role in his writings and be his inspiration. Even women, who knows. To my luck he's not interested in anyone else. It's comforting to know that I'm all his and he's... well, he's not really mine and mine alone. I think. I don't really know. There's this lack of communication between us that I've kept ignoring, thinking that everything should be obvious to make out when it clearly wasn't. I should have realized.

"Misaki, please", he begged in his usual monotone, trying to remain calm. But I could hear his tears, even through the door separating us from each other. "Open the door. I can explain."

I sobbed out loud, my voice cracking as I made an effort to push him away.

"There's nothing to explain! You lied to my brother! You lied to _me_! To everyone! I thought you loved me..."

"I do love you", he said, stuttering with desperation. "I- I just..."

"You just what? Thought I would judge you? Thought I would leave you? Well for your information I'm thinking of doing just that and it's not because of what you are. It's because I can't stand your lies."

The door handle turned and I could feel the wood of the door pressing harder against my back, trying to push me away. I hit the back of my head against the surface and let out an angry grumble.

"Get out. Don't come in."

"Misaki. I'm sorry. Could you at least listen to me?"

I gave the door another push in an attempt to keep it closed and whimpered quietly in despair. Despite the door between us I could tell that he was frowning in pain. The frown sent a dagger flying at my hest and the blade sunk right in, making me bite my lip to try and not cry out. Yet the whimper still came out and I gave up, allowing Usagi to enter the room. But I couldn't look at him. Not after his betrayal.

"Then talk", I demanded in a weak voice. "I'll listen. But after that I'm going out."

The shuffling of his clean clothes revealed to me that he was kneeling next to me. I felt his large hand brush against my cheek, a cold touch that made me flinch and shiver. He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I never meant to hurt you... but this isn't exactly an easy subject to talk about."

I remained silent. He grabbed my chin with his long, slender fingers that reminded me of the legs of a daddy longlegs and tried to turn my face towards him. I resisted, slapping his hand away.

"Can't we just have sex to make up?" he whined. "Like always?"

"Why bother asking when you always force me anyway?"

There was a brief pause. I could sense Usagi's annoyed glares rolling up and down my body as if measuring the risks of what would happen if he took my challenge.

"I was going to tell you eventually. I just wasn't ready yet."

"When would you have been ready? On my death bed? On yours?"

"I don't know! Before... before we get married?"

"More like after. So I couldn't complain at what I married."

"Misaki. Please."

"Fuck off, idiot."

This time the hold on my chin was rougher, giving me little room to resist. I tried to close my eyes not to be forced to look at him, but his voice was stern and authoritative in my ears. I tried to fight it, but it was difficult.

"Look at me."

"No", I resisted, desperately trying to hide my face.

"Look at me, Misaki."

"No!"

" _Misaki._ "

I reluctantly opened my eyes, my gaze lowered on the floor rather than looking up at him. Slowly my eyes moved up his slender body, hesitating before moving to his face.

"I'm still the same person you fell in love with, right?"

My eyes finally looked at what I had assumed was his very triangular face, but I could no longer see those amethyst eyes or the tidy, silver hair. Just a big, yellow triangle with a red lining.

No. He was no longer the man I loved.

I should have seen the signs of him being... well, a traffic sign.

* * *

A/N: I cri evrytim.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence between us was an unbearable weight on my shoulders and the back of my neck. I felt it as a pressure gripping at my head as if trying to cursh it by force. Neither of us dared talk, however. Despite my threats, I couldn't seem to bring myself to leave his side. It made me feel weak. I was already obsessed with this stupid traffic sign to the extent where the sheer thought of leaving him felt like it could choke me. Like a spider's prey I was stuck in the webs of his affection, paralyzed by the toxic of his lies and abuse. Was I staying out of fear? Out of love? Both? I couldn't tell, but it didn't matter either way. Whatever the reason was, I was caged by my emotions, chained to Usagi like a prisoner to an iron ball.

Yet Usagi wasn't the iron ball, but rather the prison guard holding a gun to my temple to make me do his bidding.

The words came out automatically, dry and lacking emotions. I was too tired to stop them from escaping my lips, just sighing quietly as my mouth formed the words on their own accord.

"...how could you possibly explain something like this?"

His cold and slender steel body shifted next to me in discomfort. This was not an easy subject for him. I felt a small sting of guilt and compassion bite my conscious but quickly slammed it dead with my palm. He didn't deserve my pity. Not now.

"...depends", Usagi said quietly, his voice a mere whisper. It felt foreign hearing someone usually so obnoxiously loud being suddenly so silent. "What do you want to know?"

I laughed out faintly, a pained faint grimace on my lips.

"I wonder", I responded bitterly. "Possibly some explanation as to why you couldn't tell me earlier? Have you always been like that? Or perhaps something about how the hell you're alive in the first place?"

"I'll tell you everything if you promise you'll stay."

"I have no other place to go. I don't have to promise you I'll stay when I'm already your prisoner, do I?"

Usagi took a long, shuddering breath. His steel body creaked as his form slumped over. If he had hands he would have probably been holding his face in them.

"...I've always been like this", he finally began. Despite his clear hesitation, his words were calculated, as if this was something he had rehearsed a hundred times before. "Like you know, I'm my mother's bastard child. The one with the wrong father. The reason my brother loathes me so much... the reason why I'm not even in contact with my mother... is that my father was a traffic sign."

The laughter echoed throughout my body in the form of a wave of pain and escaped my mouth like a frightened bird. I held my stomach in pain, yet it wouldn't stop. I was in a state of hysteria in a matter of seconds. The feeling of Usagi's attention on me made me panic slightly and I gasped for are, unable to stop my laughter and rolling on my side. Even through my watery eyes I noted that Usagi was glaring at me. Which was tragically hilarious, for he had no eyes to glare me with.

"This is hard enough for me even without you laughing", he grumbled. "Can you please _try_ to calm down?"

"You just told me your mother literally slept with a traffic sign and you're telling me to calm down?" I managed to sputter in between my laughing. His face was deadpan, something that I shouldn't have been as surprised about as I was. He always had a serious look on his face. If you could even call it serious, seeing how he literally had no facial features to recognize his emotions by.

"Misaki... could you at least try to take this seriously?"

"I _am_ taking this seriously!" I whimpered from under the pain the laughter was causing. The tears started rolling down my cheeks to my chin and at that point I didn't even care enough to bother wiping them anymore. "As seriously as I can, anyway, seeing that I must be insane. I slept with a piece of pipe with a metal triangle for a face. I've lost my mind, haven't I? Is this happening because I couldn't take my brother getting married?"

"Misaki."

I couldn't look at him. Not that I would have even seen him if I had. My tears were on the way. The laughter stopped at last and my shoulders slumped down in pure exhaustion. The misery in his voice was very real and very heavy that I was certain I could hear it dripping on the floor. Or maybe it was just my tears.

"...even if you didn't know what I was", he said quietly, almost whispering in a weak voice filled with hesitation and fear. I could already tell what he was about to say and wanted to stop him, just tell him that his words were of no use before they would strike me with the power of a thousand knives. Yet as soon as I got my mouth open to resist, he finished.

"Even if if you didn't know... the love that blossomed between us despite what I was is still real, right?"

It felt like the whole world around me just shattered and the sharp pieces of it dug into my skin, piercing it and drawing out blood. I let out a soundless whimper, wanting to cry out in agony, but couldn't. I could hardly even breathe anymore. My voice died out into helpless sobs and I hid my face in the palms of my hands.

I wanted to answer yes more than anything. I'm not sure if that was out of pure fear of having nowhere else to go or if I truly loved this disturbed man. ...well, traffic sign. He had caused me nothing but pain. How could my weak mind fall for something so sinister, so cruel? I cursed myself in my head. This would probably be my final chance to escape from the Hell that was Usami Akihiko. I could always find some other place to live in, someone else to be with. Someone who actually cared about me and would actually give me a chance to decide without pinning me to the bed and having their way with me despite my several escape attempts and cries for help. How many times had I begged for Usagi to stop? How many times had he ignored me and my needs and wishes completely?

What if he had already broken me to the point where no one else would ever want me?

"I hate you."

It came out so automatically that it sounded unnatural. I was gritting my teeth now and shaking, my nails digging into the fabric of my shirt. He was frozen in place next to me and I could feel his whole aura grow cold. It frightened me and I closed my eyes, expecting a slap or at least him climbing on top of me and touching me inappropriately, like he always did. Instead I couldn't even feel his stare on me anymore. It was gone. I prayed it would stay gone as I trembled in fear and opened my mouth once more.

"All you've ever done is lie to me and hurt me. I'm... I'm done with that, you know. I hate you. I hate every inch of you. You never listened to what I wanted to do or what I didn't want. I'm leaving."

I waited for him to respond. I waited for him to tell me that I couldn't do that, to grab my wrists and pin them to the wall and stop me. The silence felt like an eternity until I finally realized the truth.

He was releasing me.

In a state of slight panic, fearing he would change his mind in a matter of seconds, I jumped up and ran around the house with quick footsteps, gathering my things. Only the essentials, of course. Most of the things there belonged to Usagi anyway and I didn't want any reminders of this prison. For the whole time he sat still, his metal triangle facing the floor and his aura as cold as death. I told myself it was just an act in an effort to make me stay but deep in my heart I knew better.

He really did love me after all.

I forced myself to look away and opened the door, stepping outside to the cold October air.

I was free.

* * *

A/N: By popular demand; here's the final part of this fic at last. For those questioning my motives for this: I absolutely hate Junjou Romantica. So I decided to make it better with some actual long awaited character development and such. Better than the source material, hell yeah, 10/10.

If you guys really want to see more, I have a possible sequel idea for this in mind. Just let me know if you're interested to see more.

reviw dis if u cri evytim


End file.
